


Tension

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr ficlets — series one – Angst [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel Angst, Drunk Kissing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something burns and he doesn't knowwhatDean's POV of 'Burn'





	Tension

Tension.

In the first moments after Dean’s lips touch Cas’ lips, Cas is tense.

Well, unsurprising considering their circumstances. 

Dean’s never been so drunk he couldn’t notice his partner’s body language and reactions.

The second is disgust. He’s back to his senses. He can taste and smell the alcohol all over again, now it’s sickening and nauseating. His breath stinks from absinthe and whiskey and beer and stale snacks.

The third thing is burn. Something burns and he doesn’t know what; are these flames? Hot iron?  He’s burning and he doesn’t know if it’s on inside or outside, if it’s his skin or it’s beneath it - muscles; bones, maybe.

He always feels it, yet he’s still never ready to feel it. And he hates it more than anything. It’s burning and it’s sweltering and it’s scorching deep down to his soul. But he can’t stop. Not now because he knows what is about to come – and here it is. Soberness. Cas kisses back and Dean’s _sober_.

He’s more sober than he usually is. He’s aware, he knows how much time goes by, and he doesn’t smell and tastes only the alcohol and whatever food he’s had. He tastes and smells and feels _Cas_. He doesn’t think about Jimmy anymore, he knows he died a long time ago. He _tastes_ and _smells_ and _feels_ the angel. He tastes like _sun_ and _earth_ and _fire_ smells like _rain_ and _wind_ and _night_ ; feels like _air_ and _sky_ and _light_. He’s like an oasis in the middle of an ocean-surrounded desert.

Dean gets drunk on the soberness, this is his drug, his vice. He loves it and he hates it. He wants to stop, but he _needs_ it so much and he doesn’t want it to end. 

He fears _more_ but he _must not_ have _less_.  


So he devours, lets his carnal side take over, both fighting for control and letting go of it. He licks and he kisses and he bites, and he can taste metal and rust and salt and he know it’s blood. He feels the angel tensing for a millisecond before giving in even more. Dean doesn’t wonder for too long why Cas is bleeding or tensing in pain, he just takes what Cas offers, demands more, and takes it if it’s given.

  


He feels a familiar sensation tugging, burning the hair on the back of his head and he leans further when Cas pulls him closer. As Cas is melting into it, Dean solidifies. Dean tried to fight it and he pulls Cas closer to maybe catch and hold unto the drunken soberness, the clear-headed intoxication, but there’s nothing. He’s not as drunk as he was, so he pulls away, turning to the bathroom.

After he lets everything out he washes his face.

When he returns, there’s no sign of the angel.


End file.
